Attack on Diabolik Titan
by Roma-heichou
Summary: Crossover of Diabolik Lovers and Shingeki no Kyojin. The titans invaded the city. The Sakamaki and the Mukami enlisted on the trainee squad and started their new life as soldiers.
1. Chapter 1 - The Training Campus

**Hey everyone!**

**So, this is a crossover of Diabolik Lovers with Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan and I hope you enjoy it. There are no SnK characters so the only thing I took from that show is the situation and scenario and titans and army. The characters are from Diabolik Lovers and there are some female characters that are OCs (only one is mine, the other's belong to some friends). Once again, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The Training Campus<p>

The world was facing an enormous problem with Titans - man eater monsters with four meters high or more. Most of the countries protected themselves inside gigantic walls they built up around part of their territory - the other part was left to the titans.

Inside the safety of these walls people continued their lives. Things changed a lot, though, it was as if they went back to a few decades before, cars disappeared from the face of the earth, electricity vanished and a few other things that most of us would consider impossible to live without such as mobiles and other high tech devices.

In the training field, a group of young teenagers lined up to present themselves and be welcomed to three years of tough training. Among these new trainees there was a few that seemed to be promising.

"You!" The tough looking man shouted standing in front of the boy who answered with a salute - holding his right fist on top of his heart pulling his left arm the same way behind his back. "Present yourself!"

"Ayato Sakamaki! From Karanese district!"

"And why are you here?"

"I'm" He paused to think. "I'm good at killing, sir!"

"Hm..." The man thought for a bit. "A killer, ein? That will only be useful if you use it on giant monsters!" He said and approached another recruit. "Present yourself!"

"Kou Mukami! Trost district!" The blond boy answered.

"What is a star like you doing here?"

"Oh you recognize me~?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uf! Have you ever thought of using toothbrush and paste?" The boy answered waving his hand in front of his own nose.

Angry, the man leaned closer to the blonde in a threatening way. "Being famous won't help you around here! You better pray to be able to survive!" The man spun the boy, ordering the whole line to do the same and looked around. He spotted a short boy holding a teddy bear in his hand. "You there! Present yourself!"

As the boy noticed he was talking to him, he started to shiver. "K-Kan...sa...ki..."

"I can't hear you!"

"Ah- Kanato Sakamaki! From Karanese district, sir!" The purple haired boy answered in a trembling voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I...I WAS DRAGGED HERE BY MY FAMILY, SIR!"

The man loaded what the little scared boy just said. "Dragged here by your family you say?" He glanced at Ayato, remembering that he had the same family name as the little boy in front of him. Ayato simply looked away as if it had nothing to do with him. "All right! At ease!" The young boy spun over his heels immediately.

He looked around at all the terrified recruits, sort of satisfied till he spotted a boy that was pretty easy to find in a crowd due to his height, happily eating sugar cubes. "Hey! You over there!"

The boy glanced at the scary man. "Yes you!" When the tall brunet realized it really was with him, he felt a shiver run down his spine. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" The man continued. He was tall, but not enough to be face to face with the brunet, who was 1,90 meters high.

"I was just hungry" the brunet answered plainly. "Besides, I love sugar cubes and couldn't resist"

"With your size you must eat a lot, am I correct?"

"Aye, sir"

"Very well" the man nodded lightly before shouting. "You'll spend the rest of the day running around the field without stops, food or water! Are we clear?"

"What abou-"

"NO SUGARCUBES! Now move it! The rest of you are dismissed!"

During the rest of the day, the recruits were presented to everyone that would help and train them during the following three years. They also were showed the dorms, changing rooms, balneary and bathrooms, the dining hall and the different areas where they would be training and learning their new skills too.

In the end of the day, all recruits had made themselves comfortable and were happily chatting in the dining hall - all but one. The tall brunet stopped running around dinner time, or better, when it was already over. He was lucky for being a vampire but still, his stomach was growling madly, begging for food. This was dangerous to all the humans scattered around the campus.

He let himself fall in hands and knees. Someone approached him, slowly and carefully as if knowing that in the state he was or he could be dangerous. The vampire felt the good scent of bread and blood. He turned his head to look at whoever it was but instead of trying to find out who it was, the brunet attacked it, driven by his hunger.

His pair of fangs pierced the pure skin of what he found out to be a girl, and drained a mouth full of blood out of her.

"Y-Yuma..." the girl shivered, trying to pull him away, though the feeling of his fangs was not that much unpleasant. "S-Stop! Get a hold of yourself, i-idiot!"

The boy stopped and looked at her. "Akiko...?" He was somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well first, I came to this damn training campus with you and second, I thought you'd be hungry" she answered, seeming a bit mad. "You should be more careful. Not everyone knows there are vampires among us"

"I'm sorry" he apologized. Watching her as she picked up the bread and the now empty glass of water, Yuma noticed the blood from the wound he opened on her neck, run down it. "Akiko-"

"No, thank you. I do not need your help"

"It's not that"

"What is it then?"

The boy pulled her to him and kissed the wound on her neck, gently licking off the blood. Somehow he was trying to apologize for attacking her. As consequence of his actions, the girl flustered - in truth, she couldn't help it at all - and her hand stopped pushing him away.

Yuma grinned. He left her neck to meet her lips, pulling her even closer. Her eyes widened in sudden surprise, closing as she kissed him back. Out of the blue she broke the kiss. "Enough"

"Still mad at me?"

"No, now hurry if you still want to be able to eat something"

As the couple walked in the dinning hall, their friends waved, asking them to sit with them. Well, more asking Yuma because Akiko was already sitting with them before going outside.

"Does any of you has something left for him to eat? He decided to throw all on the ground" she paused. "If you know what I mean..."

The three boys on the table laughed lightly. Kou, the blond one reached out a bit of bread. "All I have left"

"Thanks, it's still something" the tall brunet answered. The other two boys on the table were Azusa Mukami and Ruki Mukami. "I think I just ran for a lifetime..."

"Was it painful?" Asked the younger.

Yuma looked down at him. "No... It hurt a bit but I don't think it was painful, Azusa" he sat down next to Kou as he answered.

"Hey! That's my place!" The girl complained, hitting him harmlessly in the arm.

Yuma laughed and, wrapping an arm around her, pulled her closer. "If you want you can always sit on my lap"

"No thank you. I'll just stand here" she said playing around with his hair.

"I'm still hungry"

"Don't you have the sugar cubes?" Ruki asked without taking his eyes off the book.

"That scary man took them from me" Yuma snarled. "That bastard..."

"You were the one eating sugar cubes in the wrong place and in the wrong moment..."

"Please, Ruki. Don't have patience for that bullshit now. I was hungry!" The tall brunet said. He hugged the girl tightly close to him as if she was a teddy bear, able to comfort him - he loved sugar, not having them was the worst thing ever.

In another table - two tables to be more precise - the Sakamaki and three other girls were chatting. The triplets - Ayato, Kanato and Raito - being the center of attention discussing stupid things with Kaoru Miyamoto, the blond, and Sayuri Akechi, the red haired. Shu, the older, would give his opinion once in a while just to mock his younger brothers, Subaru was just sat in his corner and Reiji was being annoyed by the third girl, Yuki.

Suddenly, the scary man from earlier walked in the room. "Recruits! If you are finished, make your way to the dorms! Silence bell will ring in an hour!" He said and walked out.

The tall brunet that still had an arm wrapped around the girl, looked confused. "The 'silence bell'? What the hell is that?"

"It's the bell that rings signaling the time you should stop annoying us with your voice, dumbass!" Ayato shouted from his seat.

"You little shit...!" Yuma snarled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Yuma...calm down" Akiko tried to calm down the vampire as she glanced at Kaoru who nodded as answer and, tugging on the red haired vampire's shirt, asked him to stop being mean.

Besides being family - or almost - the Sakamaki and the Mukami didn't go along very well. The Sakamaki weren't much friendly between them, even sharing the same father, how would they get along with the four adopted ones? Still they were all stuck in that camp and had to get along with each other, or at least ignore each other's presence.

The camp was full of confused recruits in the following day. The whole squad was lined up to start they're first training - they had to learn how to balance themselves on a 3DMG. To do this, there were several mechanisms that put the user on a situation similar to the one while using a 3DMG.

"Listen up!" The scary man started. "You will now take your very first step on the training you have ahead of you! If you do not succeed in this that means you are titan food and will most likely die!" He paused. "In short, everyone who fails this test in three days is going to be sent home!"

All the recruits listened carefully and attentively. Some looked scared, other serene and relaxed and some even looked determined not to give up.

Most of the recruits nailed it easily, a few others were having some problems - Kanato was one of them. Every time he was lifted up he would spin and end up face down, and of course would start blaming Teddy, the stuffed bear - he wouldn't just let go of it.

"Teddy! Why?! You have to do it Teddy!" The boy cried. The scary man stared at him for a while and sighed before calling the day.

Kanato was left there on the ground, crying. Even his brothers left. All but one person. Kaoru couldn't just leave him there so miserable. She knelt next to him, placing a hand on his back. "Please don't cry Kanato"

"Teddy...! I...I CAN'T DO IT!" He cried even more. "I DON't WANT TO DIE!"

"But you will if you don't put that teddy bear aside"

"Don't be so cold, Ayato"

Kaoru looked up at the two boys. "Ayato...Raito..."

Raito knelt next to his crying brother. "Kanato, you'll have to let Teddy go" He started receiving a death glare from the other. "I mean, you have to do it by yourself, without Teddy. Look at me, I put my precious hat aside too, so I could do it"

Kanato looked up at him and dropped his gaze to the stuffed animal. "But...Teddy will be lonely..."

"You don't need to abandon him, Kanato, he can wait for you in your bed. You can be with him whenever you want just not when you are training or fighting" Kaoru spoke with her sweet and kind voice.

"You will wait for me right Teddy?" The boy asked to the plushie holding it in front of him. "I'll succeed in the trainings and then we can play together again"

The girl smiled. "That's the spirit"

The following day was the great day - all recruits were being evaluated. When Kanato's turn came up, the boy was shivering just like a nervous Chihuahua. He put himself in place and, as the mechanism was slowly starting to lift him up, he looked at the crowd in front of him.

As his eyes found Kaoru, giving him encouragement with her big green eyes, he thought to himself 'I can do it!'. He stopped shivering and his gaze became more determined than ever as he repeated to himself 'I can do it!'

His feet finally left the ground. The purple haired vampire did his best to keep himself up and made it till the moment his determination was turned into joy. He flipped and his face met the ground just like the past two days.

Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at the scary man, who was now standing right in front of him, staring at him, with those icy eyes. "Azusa!"

"Aye!"

"Switch belts with Kanato" the man demanded without taking his eyes off the little boy who got up and was now standing in front of him. The other boy nodded and hurried to pass his belt to Kanato, who switched it with shaky hands.

Second chance. All eyes on him, few asking themselves why he got a second chance, Kanato assumed his determined mood from before. Azusa eyed him, along with the scary man standing next to him, holding Kanato's belt in his hand.

This time, the little boy made it easily and his surprise could be seen on his face. The scary man smiled. "Recruits! A salute to your fellow soldier!" Everyone saluted. "He managed to balance himself, even for a little, with a broken belt"

Kanato, with his feet back on the floor, looked at his belt on the man's hand. 'Broken?' The boy was astonished. "That means I... I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Smile long gone, the scary man turned to all the recruits. "Alright! The ones who failed, please pack your things and leave. The rest of you! You are now official recruits. Be ready for tough training because... I am going to make soldiers out of you!" As an answer, the man received a salute and a lively 'Aye!' from all of them.

_The 3DMG - 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear - is a mechanism that allows the user to move in three dimensions instead of just two. There has to be a previous training - physical and mental - because one has to have the agility and shall not freak out when realizing that is "floating" - very common. [Shingeki no Kyojin]_

* * *

><p><strong>I will only update more chapters if I get a nice feedback. Thank you~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Classes: Boring!

Chapter 2 - Classes: Boring!

"So you see, your only chance to kill a titan is to wound them here..." The man said pointing at a picture of a titan. "...on the nape of their neck." The teacher paused and looked at his class before continuing. "But this is not as simple as it seems..." He continued turning to the black board.

The squad was divided in classes - just like a normal school - each having around thirty recruits and its own schedule, to make the training experience more productive.

"This is so damn boring..." Akiko yawned.

"Yes, but it's important"

"I know, Yuma, but that doesn't make it less boring" she said glancing at what was written on the board. "I don't understand that..."

"Neither do I" Yuma agreed.

"There's nothing much to understand there...just where you should cut..."

"Shu?" The girl looked at the boy sitting next to her. She could swear he was sleeping and paying no attention at all.

The boy lifted up his head slowly and looked at the board. "You see that area in the circle? You should attack there, but the best is to cut according to those measures..." The sleepy blond boy finished, glancing at the girl that answered with an understanding 'aaahh...' as she stared at the board.

On the following day, they're class was more... interesting. Man on man fight. In this subject they would basically learn how to defend themselves against a human attacker and disarm.

"Damn it, Ayato!" The boy on the ground whinnied. "You could let me win once!"

"Never. Give up already. You have no chances against me, Raito. No one has"

"Kou would like to try" the tall brunet spoke.

The blondie next to him looked up at him. "What? I thought WE wanted to try!"

"C'mon Kou, don't be such a crybaby"

"Yuma!?"

He glanced at Ayato, who was already getting ready. Shooting a quick glare at Yuma, Kou stepped forward and made himself ready too. As soon as he started his attack, Ayato, as if predicting it, was already dodging and using his momentarily loss of balance to knock him down. Clean and quick.

Yuma laughed and Kou, wincing in pain, got up and walked over to him. "Now it's your turn"

The big guy took sometime loading. When he finished, Ayato was already on him and with quick and strong movements to put him down.

Looking around at the crowd that gathered, the vampire asked. "Anyone else?" receiving a positive answer from the red haired girl. The boy grinned. "With pleasure shrimp"

Underestimating the girl, Ayato went easy on her - he regretted it. She managed to put him down. "Never underesti-ah!" The vampire pulled her by the ankle, making her fall heavily and hit her back on the hard ground. He got up looking at her, once she didn't move he thought he could claim victory. "Never declare yourself winner when you are not sure that your opponent won't move" He said.

"Fuck you, Ayato" the girl said wincing in pain.

Raito made his way to the lady on the floor. "You were too rough on her"

"I went easy on her, but she proved herself capable of a bit more so" he shrugged. "Don't blame me"

Raito helped her get up. On that moment the scary man walked over to them. "What's going on here?" He asked and everyone froze on the spot. Everyone else that had nothing with the event left. "You are not in your free time. It's a class and you should behave! You'll be all punished! I want you to clean all the classrooms. They have to be ready in the end of the day, otherwise you won't have dinner!" He paused. "Are we clear?"

"Aye, sir..." they answered in a sad unison.

To make his punishment worse, everyone was given the rest of the day off, while they were still in their uniforms, cleaning those damn classrooms. Lucky to them, they were only four.

"Fuck this shit"

"Ayato, watch your mouth"

"Shut up Raito! This is lame! Those classes are fucking boring!" He said as he cleaned the windows. "Besides, we were doing what we were supposed to!"

Kou put the books back on the table. "Well, we were putting fights on each other, not exactly what we were supposed to do"

"Yes, the annoying superstar is right" Raito agreed.

Sayuri walked in. "Guys we are- what the fuck are you doing? We still have two more rooms to clean!"

"See? She swears too"

"But she's a woman, Ayato, she has the right to"

"You know that's an invalid argument, right?"

Raito simply rolled his eyes and turned to the red haired girl. "I assume you two already finished the other room?"

"Yes, we did! Unlike you!" She walked angrily towards Ayato. "Fucking lazy bastards... give me that!" She snatched the cloth he was using to clean the window. "You look like you are dying! Put some effort into it! I don't know about you but don't want to be left without dinner!" She handed the cloth back to him. "Here. Move it!"

"You should choose your women better, don't you think?" Ayato asked as the short girl left the room. She could be heard shouting orders at Yuma. "She's a bit too bossy, no?"

"That's one of the things I like the most in her" Raito answered daydreaming while staring at the door, where she just left.

"Do something more useful than stare at the door, you asshole!" Sayuri shouted as if being able to see him. They immediately sped up and finished cleaning the room.

A few hours later, they were finished cleaning. After the scary man approved their work, all five made their way to the dining hall - dinner time was almost over.

Later, clean and with pj's on, the recruits were chatting in their dorms waiting for the silent bell.

"Yuma! Give me the blanket!" Kou cried trying to free the blankets from the big brunet. "C'mon!"

"Shut the fuck up, bastards!" Subaru shouted from his bed.

"Subaru is grumpy~"

"Tell me when he isn't..." Ayato said plainly, lying down on the bed. He tried to ignore the noise around him and fall asleep while there was still movement in the room. His eyes opened as he felt his brother cling up to him. "Raito...fuck off..."

The boy smiled. "C'mon Ayato, we're sharing the bed. I don't see the problem in sleeping like this~"

"We have different futons and different pillows for a reason! Now fuck off!" Ayato yelled pushing the other away.

"Oh~ you're so mean" Raito put himself comfortable, on his side of the bed.

The dorms basically only had beds, for two people each. Though, there was two futons and two pillows so the only thing that was being shared was the mattress.

Ayato and Raito shared a bed while the third of the triplets was sharing it Azusa. Reiji, refusing to sleep with his brother, shared it with Ruki. Kou and Yuma shared another and because they were left out, Shu and Subaru shared other. They chose not to sleep with other trainees nor get too close to them for the other trainees safety. As vampires pretending to be humans, they could not risk biting the person next to them while they were sleeping. Retrieving blood was a task to be done carefully while in the campus and most of the time they'd rather stuff themselves with normal food than risk being caught.

After a while, the silent bell was heard and everyone in the boys and in the girls' dorms shut up. When Ayato was about to fall asleep, his brother spoke. "Can I tell you something Ayato...?" He whispered and the other answered with an annoyed 'Hm'. Raito turned slowly to his brother. "Sometimes I sleep kiss~"

Ayato looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes again with a big sigh. "And sometimes I sleep punch"

"You are no fun..." Raito said and turned to his side again.

On the following day, the class was locked inside the classroom for almost the whole day. They were being taught more info about the titans, military strategy and artillery in other and by the end of the day, how the 3DMG works.

"We're so fucking screwed..." Akiko said as soon as they left the classroom, stretching.

"True... and this is only a break on the first class"

"Don't point out such sad things, Sayu!" Akiko furrowed her eyebrows but laughed. "See the bright side, lunch is right after this class"

"Yeah" the red haired girl agreed. "Talking about lunch, I'm hungry"

"That's because you were late for breakfast today" Kaoru spoke. "There was basically nothing to eat at that time"

"Sorry Kao, because of me you ate nothing either"

The brunet looked around as if checking that it was safe. "Well, I believe this will help you" She held out half bread. "I snatched it for me later but you are needing it more than me"

"Akiko...are you sure?" Sayuri asked before accepting the bread.

"You know that you shouldn't do that, don't you?" Kaoru asked somewhat concerned. "If you get caught you get in serious trouble"

Akiko grinned. "Eat it then, so I don't get in trouble"

These three girls were good friends. Sayuri and Kaoru knew each other since they were four, and ended up in the Sakamaki household by accident and together, while Akiko met them after she moved to the Mukami household. Though the boys didn't get along, the girls became very good friends.

There was another one, Yuki, who didn't had family and sort of infiltrated in the Sakamaki house after Reiji - the poor vampire she was always mocking. Somehow, she was still alive.

In Military Strategy and Artillery - after lunch - Ayato was getting grumpy for not understanding whatever was written on the board. He glared at the board as if it would become understandable. Next to him, Kaoru giggled at the way he was so mad.

"I hope you are not laughing at me..." he muttered between his teeth.

Kaoru muffled her laughter - tried. "Sorry" As she managed to stop, she looked at his notebook. "What can't you understand?"

"Everything! All of this shit!"

"Shh! Here. This means that you can't or shouldn't at least, attack. It will most likely destroy your army, but if you do this..." Kaoru explained it to him. The vampire heard the first words and after a while found himself focused in her but not exactly on what she was doing. "Got it?"

"Hm? I... yes! I did" he answered snapping out of it. "Of course I did"

"You didn't, did you?"

Ayato hesitated. "No... I didn't..."

Kaoru sighed and explained it all again, with all her patience and will to help.

They were getting tired of all that theory in only one day, some of them were doing nothing more than sleep or stare empty at the board. But it was all important and useful things like titans anatomy and natural behavior, best way to develop a plan of attack, how to position the canyons for best defense of the wall and the mechanism inside the 3DMG - useful once they'd have to take care of their own 3DMG in the future. Still, it was the most boring thing ever.

Titans were creatures sorted in types by size - 4 meters size, 6 meters size, 12, 15, and so on. They had human features, much more monstrous, but still human look alike. They had no genitals and so, the way they reproduce is unknown and they have no gender either, being called male or female by their features. It's known that they feed on humans, though, they do not need it to survive, and that they don't attack animals. In truth there is still a lot of things humans don't know about titans.

"Usually, they ignore our presence unless we get close or make anything to attract their attention" The teacher said. "Still..." he continued. "...some may not ignore us and those are usually what we call the abnormal titans. These titans will come for you. Just like all the others, they come in many shapes and sizes but probably more agile or fast so be careful!" He looked at the sleepy class in front of him with concern. "Do not - ever! - engage a titan without analyzing it. The titan, the surroundings and your chances of winning"

Except the few that were asleep or staring blankly at the board, the recruits seemed worried about this warning. The teacher glanced at the clock and dismissed them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonds

Chapter 3 - Bonds

"Yuma! Stop it!"

"You're doomed Kou!"

"Would you stop that!? There's people trying to take a bath here"

"Oh! C'mon Ruki"

"No, Yuma... No. No! NO!"

"The retarded side of the family..."

"They're adopted, Raito" Ayato laughed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have more important things to do than watch them run around naked" Raito picked his jacket and left. "See you"

His brother waved him goodbye as he left. They have been given some free time before dinner and so, most recruits decided to take a nice bath and get comfortable. Raito was no exception but he also decided to take some time for himself.

He wondered around the campus, only to stop on the balcony behind the dorms. From there he could see the stables and the training fields, ahead, a giant mass of trees that grew around the campus and far beyond the walls, the sunset.

The view was amazing but it made him feel empty. Maybe it was because of those giant walls... Maybe because he was aware of the dangers they were being prepared to fight... He wasn't sure... He was just sure about one thing only... "Raito...?" ...no matter what awaited him in the future, he would never leave her side.

"Need anything, love?" He answered turning his head to look at her. His serious expression turning into a kinder one.

"No. I was just walking around and found you" Sayuri explained. "What are you doing here? Alone...?"

"Are you worried about me~?"

"N-No! I don't worry about you" she noticed the light in his eyes change slightly. He got hurt by her words. But in a general picture, his expression was still the same.

Even putting all her efforts on hiding it, her position became apologetic, something that showed the vampire her true feelings and made the slight change reverse. "You shouldn't lie, Sayu" He smiled. "You look extremely cute though~"

"S-Stay there. Don't you dare come close to me"

"Challenge accepted~" Raito reached out a hand to her, which she slapped away. He took a step towards her and grabbed her, pulling her back to where he was and holding her close to him.

"Let go o-!"

"I love you" He interrupted. "And I know you do too~"

She softened, still trying to push him away. "Raito...stop it. I don't-"

The vampire cut her off by pulling up her chin up and looking right into her eyes. "Tell me you don't~" he grinned. "C'mon. Lie to me~"

Sayuri stared up at those - almost feline - eyes. "I..." she tried to look away so she could speak. "I am no-" Once again, her words were cut off, this time by his lips.

"You look cute when you lie, but you'd be cuter if you admitted it...~" he whispered in her ear. He felt his shirt being held tight in her fists. The warmth of her cheeks also rose.

Raito pulled her away gently to take a look at her face but was held by her arms, wrapped around his neck. "No... Don't look at me..." she said, hiding her face on his chest. He simply chuckled, in a way that even not looking at him, she could notice.

Night fell, announcing the end of another day. Starving recruits were filling their grumbling bellies and as always, happily chatting - sharing the peaceful moments that would most likely reach an end someday.

"I heard yesterday you had a very nice moment with Raito" Akiko said taking a bite of her bread.

"How do you- Kao!"

"Sorry, Sayu. I thought I could tell her. It's Kiko after all"

Sayuri sighed. "As long as you didn't tell anyone else"

"Don't worry" the blond girl shook her head. "I won't"

"I won't tell anyone either but" the brunet paused to swallow her food. "...at this rate, all the boys know it already" she said tilting her head towards the boys that were chatting loudly.

"Shit... Why me?" She tried to hide herself. "Why doesn't this happen to you two?"

"I have no boyfriend"

"Yuma, knows how to keep it cool"

Sayuri sighed heavily and lied her head on the table. "That idiot..."

Kaoru smiled. "You love him"

The red haired girl made an annoyed 'Hm' and the girls laughed. Akiko noticed half bread left untouched by Sayuri. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No"

"Thank you~"

"Akiko!"

"What? She is not going to eat it!"

Kaoru pouted. "She needs to eat more! With you eating her food it's impossible"

"But she said I could!" She paused to eat. "Besides, if I don't eat it, it's going to waste"

"Fine" the blond said with a faint smile. "You'll never change will you, Kiko?"

"Probably not" Sayuri finally spoke. "But well, if she wasn't like this, she wouldn't be Akiko would she?" She laughed along with Kaoru.

The brunet chocked as she was going to say something and they laughed even more. Kaoru stopped to enjoy the moment. Out of nowhere, the thought that these days in the training camp could be their last, crossed her mind. Suddenly, the whole moment sounded just like an illusion... it felt like it wasn't real...

Out of the blue, her hands grabbed theirs. The other two stopped laughing and gave her a questioning stare. "Kao...?"

"We are friends right?" She asked.

"What...?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me!" Her face was serious but there was a smile. "We are right?"

"Of course" they answered. "Yes, we are"

"And we will always be, right?"

The other two glanced at each other and Sayuri spoke. "I believe so...why?"

The blonde's smile faded and her eyes had some determination in them. "Please promise me that we will always be. Promise me that we won't leave each other's side..." she paused. "Promise me... please..."

Sayuri glanced at Akiko, who spoke with a scared grin. "You are speaking as if-"

"Promise me!" The other two jumped on their seats and nodded. "Pinkie promise" she asked holding out her pinkie fingers.

The red haired and the brunet pinkie promised. "We'll always be together" Sayuri stated and Akiko assured. "Always"

* * *

><p><strong>Small chapter isn't it? Sorry, but I'll take this opportunity to tell you that there are a few that are like this but then there's huge ones. I'm not the best keeping chapters with the same size.<strong>

**Kiss~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Helping Hands

**So I finally finished another chapter so I can put this one here (I'm like ten chapters ahead though). Also, I like hearing from you guys so even if what you think is not positive, do tell just don't be an ass doing so.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Helping hands<p>

Time passes by quickly and soon they were in their last year of the training campus. A lot of good times were left behind, good and bad memories that would follow them everywhere, for the rest of their lives. Most grew up and became more mature and responsible, some changed almost completely, and others stayed the same. But, above all, they built up strong relations with each other.

The training also became more tough and hard. Few got badly injured and one or two even died.

In the forest of big trees, the recruits - divided in the teams they have been working with since the second year - were simulating a mission on horseback, under hard rain.

"Kou! Move it!" The scary man shouted at the blond galloping in the back of the group.

Kou was not very good at horse riding and would always fall or stay behind - and this time was no exception. His horse refused to speed up when asked to - once Kou would never ask it to, why would it run this time? - And stopped abruptly making the vampire fly off the saddle.

"You better embrace the thought of your eminent death!" The scary man shouted at him. "Get back to your horse and catch up!" He did not stop or asked anyone to do so.

Kou tried to reach for his horse but it ran away after the group. He stayed there knelt on the mud starting to embrace the thought of defeat and eventually death. "Kou!" He heard the familiar voice along with horse steps. "C'mon Kou, get up!" The blond looked at his brother. "Snap out of it, Kou! Hurry!"

Yuma helped the other get on the horse and hurried after the group.

"Yuma you will get in trouble"

"Shut up Kou! I won't leave you here!"

This small moments gave the scary man in charge of them, hints of their true personality and reactions when in action. And this was important to their final classifications.

"Can I eat this? Thank you"

"Ayato!" Kaoru complained. They had already taken a bath and were on their diner time. "Don't do that!"

"Here have mine"

"Kou...?" She looked at him worried. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine" he paused, looking back at the table. "I'm just not hungry" he stared empty at the wooden table. Yuma stared at him, he knew or at least had an idea of why he was like that.

"Kou... do you want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"Well but I don't want you to be like that. Come"

"But-"

"Now" Yuma said firmly and the other followed.

Kaoru watched Kou leave with a worried expression on. Akiko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He is with Yuma, he is fine" she smiled.

"She's right. Don't worry about him. Worry about me instead. See I hurt myself here" Ayato said, sat next to Kaoru, eating the apple he stole from her. She looked concerned.

"Ayato that is fucking small! It didn't even hurt you" the brunet laughed.

"Shut it! It was because of you!"

"It was hilarious!" Raito laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed your team started laughing out of nowhere. You could be heard in miles" the red haired girl next to Raito spoke. "What happened?"

"Tell them Ayato"

"It was before we were mixed all together. We were practicing formation shifting and Akiko had a fallen tree ahead of her" the vampire started laughing. "She was like all 'challenge accepted' and..." he laughed even more. "The ground on the other side...was lower than expected and she... " He couldn't stop laughing. "She flied and the horse got out of under her" Everyone who was there when it happened laughed, even Akiko.

"And then Ayato, all super hero like, jumped off the horse to help her and not let her fall too hard but..." Raito laughed harder. "He forgot he was in the air too and both fell and rolled down to the lake!" Everyone was laughing.

"And wait! The best moment was Ayato with that supper frustrated face, all wet, trying to act all mister cool!"

"You really had to share that, didn't you Akiko?"

"That's the funny part, Ayato" his brother answered once the girl couldn't stop laughing. "Plus, I don't understand what your problem was, it was raining like hell"

"Ok! That's enough Raito!"

Kaoru suddenly laughed as much as all the others or more. "Even Kaoru finds it extremely funny" he said and Sayuri nudged him with the elbow and warned him that she wouldn't help if he got in trouble.

"Well, I think we should do like everybody else" Sayuri said getting up. "Don't want to get in trouble just because I'm outside after the silence bell, and I bet none of you wants it either"

"Sayu's right. Let's go"

"Raito, you agree with everything she says"

"Shut it...!"

As the group left the room and headed to the dorms, Akiko looked around searching for the idol and his best friend in the dark. She separated from the group to follow the quiet sound of voices - which the source was what she was looking for. "Excuse me guys...?"

"Oh Kiko! How nice of you come here to give me..." the tall vampire paused and frowned as the girl walked over to his friend and asked if everything was alright. "...a goodnight kiss"

Akiko glanced at the other and Kou giggled. Yuma was suddenly in such a bad mood that it was hilarious. She walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him. "Don't be like that. I spoke to Kou because I was worried about him"

Yuma simply turned his head slightly, offering her his cheek, asking for a kiss. She stretched to reach his face and kiss him. "That's more like it" the tall vampire said.

"You can be so childish sometimes"

"Guys, I like you a lot and all but please" Kou paused. "I hate holding candles"

"You hate holding candles, you don't like having things with free will between your legs ... do you like anything?"

"Kou, you do like having things with free will between your legs" the girl had a mocking smile on her face. "You're just not very good at horse riding"

The blond vampire pouted. "Not like I need to know anyway..."

"Well if they are teaching us that I believe it is important" Yuma paused looking at his friend. "And if we are to join the Military Police together you have to improve your horse riding"

Kou looked up at the other who was smiling brightly as if some brilliant idea hit him. Akiko was smiling at him too, not the way Yuma was, it was more kind. "Thank you guys" he finally spoke. "I'm going to give it my best to improve"

The following day, Yuma sneaked out of class, dragging Kou along, to help him improve on his technique.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't want to get caught and run fifty laps around this shit!"

"Calm down Kou, there's no one's around" the brunet walked over to the horse Kou was riding on the previous day. "Lets put the harness on it and then you'll show it who's the boss"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. It doesn't respect your orders because you're too nice and let it do whatever it wants" Yuma said and stared at Kou who was staring back at him. "What are you waiting for? Go get the harness!"

Mounted and with Yuma as instructor, Kou was doing his best to lead the horse and not be lead by it. After a while, he sort of nailed it and they finished - they were not supposed to be doing that anyway.

While Kou was taking the harness off the horse, he attentively listened to Yuma's advice. "Riding a horse is 20% hand and 80% percent legs. The reins work as a support so as they say..." he was now talking with something in his mouth. "...keep the horse ahead of your legs"

The blond vampire glanced at his friend. "Is that...? Sugar cubes..?" Yuma nodded and Kou continued. "Aren't those for the horses?"

"I guess" he took another to his mouth. "But it's plain sugar just like the others. What's the difference?"

"What on earth are you two recruits doing here?" Both vampires froze at the voice. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well, you see" the taller started a bit nervous. "My friend here isn't very good at horse riding so I decided to help and-"

"So you used a horse and equipment without permission and missed classes?"

"It was to help him, sir!"

"Yes! I'm so helpless that I needed help!"

The scary man eyed both boys for a while. "Fifty laps around the campus! And stop stuffing sugar in your mouth!" The man shouted and snatched the sugar cubes from the brunet. "Move it!"

Later that day, Azusa and Ruki were sat somewhere near a place they passed once in a while during their fifty laps around the campus. They would cheer once in a while just to laugh and mock them a little.

"Keep running!"

"We are with you!"

The others simply glared at them and kept running, answering when they felt like it. On their last lap, Kou tripped on his own feet and fell.

"Lucky you it was our last lap...!" Yuma laughed.

Azusa ran to them with Ruki slowly walking behind him. "I have no idea how you get punished but perhaps I should spend more time with you"

"Why?" Kou asked as he sat.

"To get punished too" the vampire smiled.

"Oh Zuzy... I already told you love is much more painful~"

"Love is... YUMA! Don't listen to him Azusa!"

"What? It is!"

"Specially the first time"

"Kou... please don't help him" Ruki sighed and face palmed.

The two that were running laughed. Azusa shot confused glances at all of them and looked at the tallest with curiosity. "Did Aki-chan hurt you?"

Yuma stopped laughing and looked back at Azusa. "What...?"

"Did Aki-chan hurt you?"

The tall vampire thought for a little. Ruki and Kou were staring at him waiting for the answer. A familiar voice spoke before him. "I did" She walked over to Yuma and wrapped and arm around him. "I did hurt him"

Yuma looked thoughtfully at her. "You did...?" She nodded. "I can't recall it"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the day we met"

"Oh yeah! You stabbed me" he hugged her close and grinned. "Of course you weren't talking about that, I am the one hurting you on that subject~"

"You pervert!" She blushed pushing him away and harmlessly hitting her clenched fists on him. He laughed and hugged her, embracing her with his huge body.

Azusa's eyes were glittering with the thought that love was painful. Ruki glanced at Kou who was pretending to be a candle. He thought that maybe he should join Kou and form a chandelier. "Well, resumed and before they start making out..." Kou paused. "You should find love Zuzy"

Ruki sighed heavily. "C'mon guys. I believe we're all hungry here. And there's my favorite soup today" the boy smiled.

"How the hell can you like soup so much?"

"How the hell can you like vangole bianco so much?"

"It's pasta! Italian cuisine!" Kou answered waving his hands dramatically. "The best thing in world! How the hell can you not understand that?"

"Mamma mia, Ruki!" Azusa said with an Italian accent and waving his hands like one, making everyone burst into laughter.

Dinner time was always a party and this time was no exception. It was even better than usual because of the delicious pudding they distributed to make the recruits happier and give them strength to keep their hard work. Plus, it made the Sakamaki and the Mukami become good friends for a moment.

"Ok. Let's talk about important decisions" Raito started. "We are in our last year of this campus and as you all know, we'll have to choose between the Military Police, the Stationary Troops and the Scouting Legion. Let's just assume for a moment that everybody here is in the top ten"

"We're 24" Kanato interrupted.

"Yes, I know. I am not stupid"

"Are you sure?" Ayato interrupted him.

With everyone laughing by now, Raito sighed. "Yes, I am sure. But continuing...we're all in the top ten...which would you chose?"

Some put some thoughtful expression on while others, like Yuma and Kou, hit their fists on the table and shouted in unison. "Military Police!"

Shu quick glanced at Yuma and went back to his half sleeping self, muttering his answer. "Police..."

The four eyed vampire looked at him. "You're joining the Police...? I knew you were good for nothing but for the love of Satan! Those idiots do nothing else than sit their asses and drink or do whatever they want! They barely never fight titans!" He paused. "Are you really joining those pieces of shit?"

The black haired girl looked confused at him. "But Reiji, didn't you want to join the Police too?"

Reiji startled and blushed awkwardly. Everyone laughed but Reiji just shook the awkward feeling away and pushed back his glasses. "Yes... I was planning on joining the Police"

"You were? Does that mean we could be together in the garrison or the survey?" Yuki's eyes glittered with hope.

"No, I'm definitely going to the Police" he glanced at her coldly and harshly. "I have good grades and scores so I'm in the top ten for sure"

"Oh..." she pouted. "I guess I'll join the garrison, then"

"I'd like to join the Scouting Legion. With all the risks it might take" Raito glance at the red haired girl next to him. "Love?"

"I don't know" she answered.

"What? No! You were supposed to say that you'd join me so we could be together~" the girl simply stared at him with a 'nope' expression. "Anyway, what about you Angel?"

"I... Well... I don't think I have good scores to join the Police...and I guess I don't have the profile to join the Scouting Legion so... I'll join the Stationary Troops" she answered. "And you, Ayato?"

"I'll... I'll join the garrison too" the vampire answered her, making Akiko choke and a few others stare at him trying to understand what the hell was happening in that vampire's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, please give me your opinion and I hope you enjoyed it ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Won't leave you

Chapter 5- Won't leave you to die on your own

The night was cold and the wind froze her nose as she sneaked out from the instructors building. "Mission accomplished" she muttered as she hid her prize in her jacket.

As she was casually making her way to the dorms, she crossed path with someone. "Akiko?" She relaxed at the sound of the voice and sighed in relief. "You seem relieved. What are you doing here?"

"I felt like walking around a bit. Get some fresh air" she paused. "And you Ayato?"

"Also felt like having some fresh air" he smiled.

"Seems like we are both hiding something" she laughed.

"Maybe"

She stared at him for a moment. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to ask you something" Akiko tilted her head and started walking. He followed behind. "You know that I'm like the quarter master of your team and so you can trust me" The vampire simply stared at her. "I just wanted to know what's happening in that head of yours"

"What do you mean?"

"Ayato, I am not the only one that knows that you wanted to join the survey corps and not the garrison" she paused, trying to read something in his nonchalant expression. "What made you change your mind?"

He simply stared at the floor. "I just thought it would be safer. Nothing else"

"Don't lie to me" Akiko had an idea of what made him change his mind but she wanted to make sure before trying to stop him from doing such a stupid thing. "I know you enough to know when you are lying and when you're not" The vampire sighed and she continued. "If it was because it's safer you'd have chose the police but once you chose the garrison...is it because of someone?"

"Who?"

"Kaoru?"

As if she had pulled the thrigger, Ayato's attitude changed. "What?! No! Of course not!"

The girl grinned. "You know? I don't think anyone would say that you are this obvious"

"What do you mean? I don't like her!" He pouted. "She's just... She's just...!"

"A friend?"

"Food!"

"God, you're mean" she mocked, though she was being somewhat serious. "It's ok I won't tell anyone. Still, I think you shouldn't do that"

"Do what?"

"Go to the garrison just to be near someone" she glanced at him.

"What if it is to protect someone?"

Akiko smiled thinking that it was cute. "You'll probably die doing so but, even if you don't..." she looked up at the sky. "...that person will die eventually and probably get into even more trouble or depress as she realizes you have been keeping her alive and she is most likely not capable to survive on her own" Her gaze switched back to him as they stopped near the dorms. He was staring blankly at the night sky, lost in thoughts. "Either way, I think you also should choose a place that might make you happy...since you are most likely going to spend the rest of your days there"

"I think you have a point but..." he paused and glanced at her. "...I dunno, I... is she capable of defending herself? She is so..."

"Human?"

Ayato sighed. "Yeah..."

"You want an advice?" She asked. "Talk to her. I believe she will tell you to join the survey corps. You have to admit that it is a waste to just let your talent go the garrison" Akiko sighed and smiled kindly at him.

"Aren't you... planning on doing what I'm doing?" She looked confused as he spoke. "Join your idiot boyfriend in the police?"

Akiko shook her head. "No. I don't even know how I'll tell him that I want to join the survey corps..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah" she laughed. "So, think about it, ok?"

"I don't think"

"I'll tell her"

"What?"

"That you love her"

"Akiko!"

"Shh! If they wake up we're in trouble" she laughed. "Goodnight"

"Tch!... Night..." The vampire waved at her nonchalantly.

For some unknown reason to them and because they are lucky, they had the whole morning to lazy around. Sayuri, Raito, Kaoru and Akiko were in the stairs of the dining hall porch, chatting happilly and enjoying themselves.

"Now thinking about it... You did not say what you are choosing, in the other day" Kaoru said curious.

"That's because I want to join the scouting legion and... I need to talk to Yuma" Akiko answered lowering her gaze to the floor. "I couldn't have unleashed the beast in there" she laughed, not because it was funny but to put those worries and sad thoughts aside.

"That means we'll be a team, maybe?" Sayuri asked.

"Nah, the team leader wants to join the garrison" Raito answered grinning at the boy approaching them. "Do you need anything, my dear brother?"

"Knock it off, mother fucker" Ayato grinned. "I'd like to talk to you, Kaoru..." she stared up at him. "Do you mind?"

"Oh! Sorry!" She jumped from her seat and followed him.

"So gentleman like"

"Raito, it's Ayato"

"You have a point... still I believe he can be a gentleman sometimes, otherwise Reiji would hate him more than he already does"

The trio was left there in silence, as their eyes followed the couple that stopped far enough not to be eavesdropped but still in eye sight.

While the trio was shipping them from the stairs, Ayato tried to find the best way to talk to Kaoru about his decision. "Kaoru I... I want to join the Scouting Legion" he started and she looked confused at him.

"Didn't you say you-"

"Yes, I know what I said!" He interrupted. "The thing is I..." Ayato was not very gifted to speaking out his thoughts and feelings properly, specially when he did not wanted to admit or tell her.

Meanwhile, the shipping trio was...shipping? "He looks so embarrassed. Almost as if he was confessing to her" Raito laughed.

"Well, almost"

"What do you mean, Kiko?" Sayuri asked pretty much curious.

"I talked to him about that sudden choice to join the garrison"

"That was so weird"

"Was because of Kaoru wasn't it?"

"Yes. He wants to be sure she doesn't die. He wants to protect her" Akiko finished and the others let out an 'aww~'

"So you see..." Ayato finished his explanation. "...that's why I said I wanted to join the garrison" He was feeling as if he had just made the ultimate confession of love of his life.

Kaoru simply looked at him with her kind green eyes, what made him a little uncomfortable, till she smiled and finally, spoke. "That's very sweet of you Ayato but, you have good qualities, you are the best of us. You can't just waste it in the garrison" The vampire blinked his eyes. "Besides" she continued. "You have a lot of friends why only protect me?" Ayato stared at her with an 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me...' expression and she smiled and laughed innocently.

"He seems..."

"Frustrated...?" Sayuri finished Raito's sentence.

"She's waaaay too dense" Akiko laughed.

"Also, I can defend myself" Ayato raised an eyebrow. "With this muscles!" She said and showed off her arms.

"Kaoru... you have none!"

She pouted. "I still can defend myself"

"Yeah sure..."

"So? Are joining the survey corps?" She asked staring at him with her big eyes wishing to hear an yes.

"Fine. Yes. I will"

Kaoru hugged him happilly and dashed off to the trio. Ayato slowly followed behind.

"So, news?" Raito asked as Kaoru sat next to him. The girl looked up at Ayato as answer, who sighed as he stood in the end of the stairs. "I'm joining the Scouting Legion..." he said.

"We got our team leader back!" Sayuri said cheerfully and shared high fives with everyone. Raito decided to light up the bromance and the drama.

"I thought you had abandoned me! Oh my dear brother~! I am so truly happy I could-"

"Stop right there!" Ayato interrupted. "No kisses you mother fucker gay drama queen!"

"You're sentence did not make sense"

"Shut it, Akiko!"

"I'm a proud drama queen. And I'd totally go gay for you~ You know that righ Ayato~?"

"Tch! What about the mother fucker?" Ayato grinned mockingly. His brother put a serious face on as if saying that he was not enjoying the joke, but he continued. He got closer to his brother and held his head in his hand, showing his face to everyone. "Look at this face~ Isn't it a face a mother could love~?"

"I hate you"

"That is not what you said yesterday but don't worry it's mutual" Ayato pat his back lightly and got back to his place.

The morning went on like this, free and happy to all recruits, till around lunch time. The alarm bell sounded and everyone got startled, wanting to know what was happening. For the horror of some recruits, there were no instructors around and they stressed out in fear.

A sudden realization hit Subaru. He abandoned his place at the table and made his way to his maneuver gear as fast as he could.

"What the hell is he doing?! We have no... team 36! Get ready!"

"Ayato?"

"Move!"

36th team of the 107th Trainee Squad got ready to fight, in their correct position on top of the buildings. Subaru returned and stood on the door glaring at his team leader trying to make him realize what he was suposed to do. Team 42 got ready as Reiji realized his duty right after team 38 with Sayuri already shouting orders. Other teams followed behind and in no time all teams of the squad were ready to battle.

Nothing happened for a long while, making most trainees nervous. Fear and anxiety was taking over them, specially when there weren't any instructors around. Till they heard a clap echo in the dirty walls of the buildings under them. "Congratulations!" One of the instructors walked out of the main building. "If there was a real attack a lot of you would be dead due to freezing instead of acting!"

After him, other instructors walked out of the building, including the scary man. He had a clipboard in hand and was whiting something down. "You took more than five minutes" he paused and looked up at all the recruits on the rooftops. "More than five minutes! Five minutes!" Everyone shook at the sound of his voice as he shouted at them. "I sincerely hope that you beat that time or a lot of you will die without even trying to fight! And with you, a lot of citizens will too!" No one dared to even breath lauder - if they were still breathing. The man stood there with authority, holding the clipboard behind him and staring at the soldiers-to-be in an intimidating silence. After a while, they were all dismissed to go to their afternoon classes.

"You are an idiot" Yuma complained as he stood outside the classroom with Kou. The teacher had invited them to check the temperature outside after he had asked them both to stop disturbing and Kou had laughed at his face while Yuma tried to apologize - still he was out of the class with his blond friend that was still laughing. "Stop laughing! I had no fault in this"

"You had not fault in what?" Both vampires froze at the voice - the scary man. "Why are you outside?"

"It's his fault, sir" Yuma tried to save himself but only made the man glare at him like 'what kind of soldier are you, blaming your comrades like that?' "We were laughing and teacher asked us to stop. I apologized but he started laughing louder and teacher put us outside"

"You are trying to say he is the one to blame then" The man paused, his gaze switching between both boys. "Are you expecting me to believe that?"

"No-" Kou kicked him. "I-I mean..."

"Yes, sir" A girl's voice sounded.

"Recruit Ygarashi. What are you doing outside?"

Akiko saluted her superior. "Sir, I was asked to deliver a file to you when this two were asked outside" The scary man eyed her simply. "What he said is true, sir"

"Fine. Please go back in class with Ygarashi. You." Kou shivered. "Meet me in the dirt court. You will have a personal train till dinner time" The man finished and turned to leave.

"If you excuse me sir, just one more thing. I left the file on your desk"

"Thank you" And so, he left. Kou was frozen in his place. He glanced at his friends who smiled and made him signal to go and have fun, as they walked in the classroom.

They sat in silence till Yuma couldn't help it anymore. "Why did you helped me? Plus, you lied, you left earlier!" He spoke quietly.

"And what about it? I saved your ass didn't I?"

"Yes but Kou!"

"I couldn't save you both!" Akiko raised her voice slightly.

"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked, the whole class looking back at them. They both shook their heads. "Good. I won't warn you again"

Yuma tried to continue their conversation but she cut him off by signaling him that they would talk outside.

Akiko dashed off away from everyone dragging Yuma with her. She ran to the back of the dorms, where she stopped and looked at the other with a serious expression on. "I need to talk to you" Yuma assumed a defensive position as she spoke. "Relax idiot. Here have this" She handed him a small glass jar.

The vampire's eyes shone brightly in realization. "S-sugar-chan! How?"

"That's classified"

"You stole it...?"

"Of course! Right from that scary bastard's office" she stated. "But focus, Yuma, that is not what I wanted to talk to you"

"What is it then?"

"It's about our choices" The boy looked confused. She sighed. "I'll be blunt with you, OK?" She paused, gathering courage. "I want to join the Scouting Legion"

"What..?" The vampire's question was just to make sure of what he heard. His face assumed a gloomy and sort of scary aura as she repeated herself. He pushed her against the wall, violently, trapping her between his arms. The sugar jar fell on the floor - luckily, it did not broke. "Akiko... rethink that... right now!"

"Yuma I'm sorry but I won't, OK? This is what I want to do! I won't rethink it just because you want me to!"

"I have my ways to make you" His voice was low.

"You'd have to kill me and still I wouldn't change my mind" She sounded defiant, staring at him with fiery green orbs. This only made the vampire angrier. He leant forward and bit her neck harshly, sucking blood out of her.

She flinched and tried to push him away - useless of course, he was a big ass vampire it was impossible for her to push but still, she tried. "S-stop...!"

"Changed your mind already?" He whispered, his mouth inches away from her bloody neck.

"No" she said firmly.

"I'll keep going then, until you change your mind"

"Go ahead. I'll eventually die one way or another" Yuma froze, moving away to look at her, his weight leant against the wall. He somehow was not expecting that. "I am human. I will die. Due to whatever but I will and I don't particularly care. Since I was born that I walk hand in hand with death, once my family walked with me, now I do it alone but understand something, idiot, I am not going to lock my ass inside these walls when I can go outside and see the world" Her eyes still staring at him fiercely and defiantly. "I like you a lot but I won't trade freedom for you"

Yuma stood back on his feet, looked around and sighed. Out of the blue, he punched the wall. She lost her breath for a second. "You can be so fucking mean sometimes..."

"Look who's talking"

"Tch!.." He stood again and turned to leave.

"Yuma wait" He glanced back at her. She was picking up the jar. "You are forgetting this. I went through the trouble to get it back to you so... I believe it would be mean of you to leave it here" Her eyes seemed more tender now.

He walked back to her in a way that seemed that he was going run her over. He grabbed the jar trapping her hand in his and lifting up her chin with other. The vampire kissed her roughly as if afraid that she would push him away or not accept it somehow, but since she just placed her free hand on his chest and went along with it, he softened.

As their lips parted, he immediately licked off blood from the wound on her neck. "I'll go with you"

"Where?"

"I'll join the Scouting Legion with you"

"Finally! I found you... am I interrupting anything?" Kou sounded. The couple glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Great. I just wanted to know... how the fuck could you do something so cruel?!"

Yuma raised his hands in a defensive pose. "Ask her. Have nothing to do with it"

"What? How could you? But yeah I guess I am to blame"

"Akiko if I was human I would be dead! That was tiring. Even for me!"

"I'm sorry Kou but anyway, it only does you good" she laughed, grabbing his arm and starting their way to the dining hall. Yuma joined wrapping an arm around his blond friend's shoulders.

"What you mean it only does me good? Are you saying I'm fat?"

Both laughed at Kou's offended expression. "No bro, I changed my mind. I'm joining the scouting legion" Yuma stated.

"Oh... and that automatically means I am joining too, right?" The other two nodded with smiles spread on their faces. "Sometimes I really do hate you guys" He sighed. "But fine. It won't be the same without you anyway"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope you enjoyed that!<strong>

**I just want to tell you that, I started school again last week so I may get distracted with boring school crap and by this I mean: if I take too long updating notify me, send me a message, write a review saying I'm taking too long, anything, otherwise you can have a sit and wait.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Reconsidering options

**A bigger chapter, hope you do not bother. I'd like to warn the ones that do not know the connection between Yuma's and Shu's past that this chapter may contain spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Reconsidering options<p>

_'This recruits surpassed my expectations... at least some of them..._' The scary man thought to himself. '_Subaru Sakamaki. He has a good sense of reaction, acting when it is needed. He is also one of the most skilled manuvering the 3DMG but lacks team work'_ He was taking notes on his clipboard, as he watched the recruits on their final evaluation. _'Raito Sakamaki. Despite not looking like it, he works very well with the others. Tries to keep team's spirit up and protects his comrades at any cost. Good quality: has some sort of feline vision allowing him to avaluate target from far._

_'Kou Mukami. Low resistence but high will. Acts quickly and his team spirit works with everyone, even people he doesn't get along very well. Also one of the most skilled with 3DMG._

_'Akiko Ygarashi. Not very skilled in team work but can follow orders and trust the team leader, combines speed and accuracy._

_'Shu Sakamaki. Looks like it's always dozing off. Has the best acuracy of all and never fails to kill a target._

_'Yuma Mukami. A combination of resistence and strength. Cares for others and won't let anyone give up from fighting._

_'Reiji Sakamaki. What has in intelligence lacks a little in action and doesn't cooperate much in team work._

_'Sayuri Akechi. Energy bursts out her. Combination of iniciative and strength, won't ever leave a comrade behind._

_'Azusa Mukami. Master in swords technique, prefers to keep it cool and leave the leadership to others. Has a bad point: seeks pain and so loves to get hurt._

_'And the last, Ayato Sakamaki. He is a strong combination of good capacities. Excelent team leader - only trust worthy when in this position. His accuracy is almost perfect and his speed, technique and strentgh are a percfect combo. Also one of the best with 3DMG'_. The scary man finished, eyeing the recruits in their game. All of them had at least a hint of a smile on their faces. They were enjoying the moment, though it was an evaluation, they were challenging each other, making little bets and laughing. It was sad to think about the future that was most likely, awaiting them.

Shaking off his thoughts, the man called them, announcing the end of the evaluation process. There were more recruits but these were the ones with best grades.

A few hours later, all recruits were lined and standing in formation, patiently waiting to know who were the top 10 soldiers that had the possibility to go for the Military Police. The scary man and the other instructors were standing in line, facing them.

"We shall now announce the top 10!" The scary man spoke. "Ryou"

The man next to him cleared his throat. "Number 10 - Azusa Mukami. Number 9 - Raito Sakamaki. Number 8 - Yuma Mukami. Number 7 - Reiji Sakamaki. Number 6 - Sayuri Akechi. Number 5 - Akiko Ygarashi. Number 4 - Shu Sakamaki. Number 3 - Kou Mukami. Number 2 - Subaru Sakamaki. And number 1 - Ayato Sakamaki"

"Congratulate your fellow soldiers" The scary man spoke again. "From now on, all of you here are trainees. You will be now working as full soldiers to gather experience!" He paused. "I am proud of most of you, specially the ones I never thought that would be able to make it this far" He glanced Kou that had his chest full with pride. "Be carefull out there, try not to die before becoming a soldier. I'm not saying goodbye right now because you are still living in our dorms and under our orders but, in the day of your final decision between the Stationary Troops, the Scouting Legion and - for some - the Military Police, I want to see you all" Silence fell for a moment. "You're now dismissed"

Morning came, bringing with it the start of a new day helping out the village as soldiers. Set in their usual teams, the trainees were spread along the walls, checking the status of the defence canons, restoring them and repositioning them.

"This sucks. The sun is killing me" Kou whinied as he was trying to fix a canon.

"Stop whining and give me that" Ayato said pointing at a dirty cloth next to the other vampire.

Ayato's team was suffering under the sun, just like all the other teams, but not like all, they were actually working. Akiko came running to her team. "Sorry guys..."

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I... here. I brought this" She answered, holding out a loaf of freshly baked bread. "Please don't scold me Ayato"

"You stole that...?" the wine haired vampire stated with his poker face.

Kou stared at the other vampire. "Do you even know her?" He asked receiving a death glare from the other.

They hid the loaf, promising to eat it later.

Meanwhile, in team 42, Reiji was having some difficulties making his team work but nonetheless, he was nailing it. Even tough Yuki was glued to him and trying to help with things he did not need help with.

"Poor Reiji" the girl sighed. Kaoru looked up at her. She Seemed familiar.

"I'm sorry. Are you a friend of Reiji?"

"Hm? No!" She smiled apologetic and held her hands in front of her in defence pose. "I wish I was tough... Anyway I'm glad to see you safe and sound"

As the girl smiled kindly, Kaoru realized who she was. "Lia...?" The girl nodded. "Lia!" The girls hugged each other. "Where have you been?" Kaoru continued.

"I've been in the trainee campus. Didn't talked to you earlier because I was trying to make sure it was really you" the taller blond explained. "By the way, is that guy your friend?"

"I'd say he is" Kaoru answered, glancing at the vampire getting annoyed with the girl glued to him. "Or better" She continued. "I used to live with him and his five other brothers"

"Five?"

"And there's four adopted ones too, but they live in another house"

"Now _that's_ a giant ass family" Lia pointed out and Kaoru nodded. "But my interest is on that one. I only know his name though"

"One day I'll present you to him" Kaoru smiled.

Each of them reunited with their groups. The sun was setting outside the wall and darkness was already taking over the inside. As Kaoru glanced at all her friends looking for Ayato, she noticed Reiji starting to lose his temper.

"Please, Yuki... enough, all right? It is not like I'm going to vanish if you are not holding me, now let go"

"But Reiji, I-"

"Now." He spoke in such firm way that everyone was quiet and watching the scene.

The long black haired girl let go of the other and stood quietly next to him. He thanked her and sighed while everyone else turned and started their long walk back to the campus.

"Kaoru, I have something...what the..." Kou run his hands all over his pockets searching for something. "Where is it? I'm sure I've put it here"

"Have this" Ayato was now standing next to her, holding out a bit of bread. "You must be hungry"

"Ayato you know you shouldn't-!" Ayato stuffed the bread in her mouth interrupting her.

"Just eat it"

"That was the bit I saved for her! How dare you?!" Kou barked. Ayato simply stared at him while the girl was trying to swallow the food. Out of the blue, the blond boy realized something. _Wait a second...that was in my jacket, in the heart side pocket, I'd have noticed... but maybe it was...Akiko!_ He looked at the brunet grinning at him. It was definately her.

"What did I lost?"

"Your girlfriend stole the bread I was going to give Kao and gave it to Ayato so he could give it to her..."

Yuma turned to her. "Akiko, would you stop blowing holes in my ship!?"

"I'm deeply sorry but I have to keep mine sailing" she grinned.

The tall vampire laughed. "Is this war then?" Akiko grinned and started running. "Akiko!"

"You look so well in a sunset background~" Raito pointed out, wrapping an arm over Sayuri's shoulders. She seemed annoyed but simply kept walking. The vampire smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

Few steps behind, Ruki was writing something down on a book. Standing silently behind him, Yuma read it out loud. "...her curly hair blends perfectly with the sunset. Her ginger locks reflect fiery colours..." He paused. Ruki had closed the book.

"That is...lame" Akiko spoke next to him.

"And cheesy" Kou was in his other side now.

"That is not your best quality" Azusa popped out of nowhere.

Ruki simply looked ahead. Raito was glaring at him. "Know what that means?" Kou asked. "You don't want to step in his territory, Ruki. Believe me"

"Thank you but I already know that...!" Ruki hissed and the others laughed.

"Hey guys!" Yuma interrupted their laughter. "You remember when he wrote one of this about Kao?" A wide mocking grin spread across his face.

"Oh yeah! How was it..." Kou tried to recall the lame text. By this time Ayato was trying to listen, probably just to know if he had to worry about Ruki, and Kaoru was looking at them sort of confused.

In this ambience of laughter and funny conversations, the group reached the campus. Everywhere, happiness was queen, till a loud explosion was heard. Silence and fear fell upon everyone. The campus froze in time. The delicate peace and happiness of the last years had just been shattered. The event that made them choose to join the trainee squad was repeating itself.

The scary man started shouting orders to the trainees. It somehow pained him to send all of them to battle before their graduation as soldiers. Nonetheless, he told every team to head back and stand in their position, defending the citizens from the incoming danger.

"Team 36 get ready to switch to 3dmg!" Ayato shouted at his team as they ran through the wall towards their target. "Let's go!" He jumped off the wall - you'd say it was some sort of suicidal jump - and the team followed suit.

They crossed the city, running through the rooftops and using the buildings to fly themselves. Citizens could be seen making their run towards the gates to the inner city. Everywhere they'd turn there was chaos.

The team came to a stop on the roof of an average high building and silence fell upon them, focused, alert to any sign of danger and awaiting orders. Around them, the desperate screams and cries of people fleeing and dying was scratching their ears and squeezing their hearts.

To the relief of the few humans in the team, Ayato finally shouted orders. "Kou, Raito, Charlotte, those 4 and 6 meters! I think there's a kid in the building"

"Roger that sir!"

"Akiko, keep up with me!"

"Aye!"

Ayato flew over to a 15 meters high titan, followed by Akiko. The buildings were not high enough in this specific part of the city but they knew what they had to do. As soon as the crimson haired vampire signalled her, Akiko distracted the titan by flying around in front of it, giving Ayato the opening to go around the giant and cut the flesh in the back of it's neck.

As he landed, the vampire spotted his blond little angel - unknown to both of them - fighting bravely, helped by her team mates. He felt the sudden urge to see her safe till the end of the battle, not noticing the giant about to swallow him whole.

Ayato spun on his heels a second too late and a gigantic smelly and dirty mouth was what he believed to be his last sight before abandoning the world. He shut his eyes closed, thinking about Kaoru and his brother - that he liked and trust a lot but did not admit it - and apologized for every bad things he ever did to them.

For some unknown reason to him, death was taking too long. _Maybe it's because I'm a vampire...? Are we not tasty to the titans?_

"Praying to God or Satan?" The vampire heard and opened his eyes, only to find his 'quartermaster' standing on the fallen titan. It's head was dead, just a couple of inches away from him and steam was starting to come out of it. "I'm sorry captain, but I believe you shouldn't allow yourself any kind of distractions during battle" she said with a proud grin.

"Fuck you" he scowled.

"You're welcome"

They made their way back to the team, erasing a couple of titans on their way. There was blood covering the streets and a bunch of dead corpses as well - most of them soldiers. Ayato simply passed by them, ignoring it or at least trying not be distracted again. Akiko tried her best but, although she was raised within crime - and that included assassination jobs - it still sort of bothered her. That was too much death at the same time and besides living with vampires, she was still human, the way each faced death was different.

"Akiko. Stay focused" Ayato's voice sounded serene. It wasn't exactly kind but she knew it was his way of keeping his team with him. She simply nodded in response.

When they met Raito and Kou, both seemed sort of lost and worried. Also, Charlotte was nowhere to be seen and noticing this, Akiko's frame darkened as she looked down at the red tiles of the roof.

"Let's keep going. There are still a lot of citizens waiting to cross the gate. The titans must not get to them" Ayato spoke with the same serene voice as earlier but this time his expression was more serious and heavy. "We will stay close from now on" He glanced at a team that was being shattered by a couple of titans. "Let's go. Those are getting through"

With the speech fresh in their mind, the team followed their leader. They finished the titans that had shattered a whole team and avoiding being distracted by all the dead corpses, they finished a few more.

After a while they found an obstacle. "Ayato, they are too many we can't take them all!"

"Shut up Kou! They are four! We are four! We'll take them!"

"But Ayato, that's a big risk to us! We shouldn't engage titans on our own!"

"Akiko, don't talk as if I did not know that! It... It is our duty to protect the citizens... as we become soldiers we are giving our lives to humanity..."

"Ayato..." Raito nodded and looked at the rest of the team. "Ok guys, he is right! Colect your shit and let's go!"

The four darted to a titan each. Ayato was genuinely focused on his target. _I can't let my team die! I have to hurry!_ Some sudden rage took over him and he jumped on the titan without a second thought. It pulled on his string and he stumbled on the roof of a nearby building. "Shit!" He cursed. The titan was preparing itself to feed on him. _Oh c'mon! Not again! Please anyone...! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! For all the shit I did, I am deeply sorry!_ Once again, to his luck, someone saved his ass by killing the titan but this time, it was Kou.

"Seriously?! From all three of you?!" Ayato glared up at the sky and sighed heavily.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a vague feeling that that guy up there hates me" He answered looking at Kou and pointing at the sky.

The blond vampire glanced up at the sky and looked at the other with a puzzled expression, but he just shook it off. He walked over to Ayato. "Are you all right? Your 3dmg, is it damaged?" He asked reaching out a helping hand to the other vampire.

"I'm fine and it is not broken, thankfully" Ayato answered slapping Kou's hand away. He tried to get up on his own but a stinging pain on his leg made him fall back on his ass again. "Fuck...!" He winced. Kou reached out his hand again. "I don't need your help!"

"You can't even get up on your own"

"I said, I don't need it!" Ayato barked, trying to get up again, with no success at all.

"Ayato, you may hate me and I may hate you, but we are team mates right now and if you want to get out of here alive you will accept my help" Kou spoke, serious.

The crimson haired vampire sighed and accepted the other's help, reluctantly though.

"Those two...that close? What the hell is happening?" Akiko asked as she spotted Kou and Ayato.

Raito looked in the same direction as her and almost freaked out at what he saw. "He must be dying! Ayato are you all right?!"

"Calm the fuck down, will ya? It's nothing that a bit of blood won't solve" There was silence as the three of them glanced at Akiko.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it. I need it more than you do so no. Not happening" she said taking a step back. "Kou if you let this happen, Yuma will finish you"

"OK forget it. I'd like to be the one having the honour to finish this bastard"

"Oh! Thank you"

A green flare was shot not long after Kou shut up. It was the retreat signal and that meant that all citizens were safe in the other side of the gate and they were closing it. For the soldiers, it meant that was time to climb up the walls and abandon battle.

Ayato lead his team towards the wall, avoiding titans unless it was an easy target.

Soon after standing in safe ground, most trainees started depressing or freaking out when the picture of the battlefield came to mind. When they thought about their fallen comrades' half intact corpses and spill blood. Their friends dying in the jaws of those monsters, eaten alive. When they remembered the screams and cries of people dying, desperately asking them for help and they couldn't do anything.

Most chose to join the army to try to assign on the Military Police so they could live in piece. Few were the ones that truly wanted to fight, try to make a change. That's why that when in front of the enemy, these soldiers froze and couldn't do much more than watch as someone screamed from the top of their lungs while being swallowed whole by the titans.

Rain started to fall, matching the humanity's spirit. The city was a mix of chaos and sorrow. Families had to be lodged and food had to be distributed. The few soldiers that could manage a calm and comforting smile were helping out the citizens - Kaoru was among them.

She seemed so at ease with everything that it was even weird but that calm spirit worked on the people so no one cared at all. Kaoru was helping the population with such kind eyes and comforting smile that gave people hope.

Ayato, protected from the rain under the porch of a building, was staring blankly at her. He was watching her but at the same time wasn't completely seeing her.

"She looks delicate but she is tough"

"Kou...?" Ayato glanced at the blond boy that was leaning against the porch, opposite to him.

"She totally can handle herself...and help others in the process" Ayato simply stared at him in silence. "I believe you are as much glad as I am to see her safe and sound" Kou said and glanced at the other. "Look, I don't mean to pick a fight or anything, I just wanted to talk to you a little"

"You are stupid enough to gather courage to talk to me about Kaoru"

"I'd say more of suicidal, yes" Ayato laughed dryly at that and went back to watching Kaoru. Kou continued. "You know, I think she finds peace by helping others. Their smiles make her smile and that's why she can keep her head held high even when everything around her is pure sadness" He paused. Ayato was still looking at her. "She looks just like an angel, beautiful and perfect as if the sun was always shining upon her"

Ayato turned his attention to the vampire, who glanced at him asking himself if he had gone too far. "You write your own songs, no?"

"Most of them, yeah"

"Do you think about Kaoru when writting love songs?" Ayato asked quietly receiving a startled look from the other, he was measuring weather he should answer or not but Ayato continued. "Kou, tell me, why chose me to talk about her?"

"It wasn't necessarily about her!" Kou started to panic.

"Then, why?"

"It's the only thing we have in common..." Kou lowered his gaze to the wet floor outside. Ayato was wearing his confused poker face. "In fact I just wanted to admit something that I don't know exactly if I want to admit" He glanced at Ayato, he was simply looking at him waiting for him to continue. "Look I...I never thought you'd be such a good team leader even in front of those things. I wasn't even expecting to survive to this shit! I was just... waiting for death to take me..." He paused. "I failed in a lot of things during the campus and I even tried to give up on everything, Yuma though, helped me out and pulled my spirit up a bit. Being in the top ten also helped but when we came here to fight... abandoned to your commands, facing those monsters...dude!" He laughed dryly. "I have to admit, as much as I hate it, that if it wasn't for you to turn out to be an excellent team leader, I would have fed myself to the titans" Kou looked at the other vampire expecting him to say say something but he kept quiet. The blond looked down at his feet. "Ayato say something, I feel pathetic and sound gay right now"

"You are pathetic and gay"

"Hmph!... Thanks..."

"But I don't see myself as that much of a good team leader, tough"

Kou glanced at him. Ayato's expression darkened and his gaze was somewhere in the pouring rain. "Why not?" Ayato shook his head lightly. "Is it because... Charlotte died?"

Ayato glared at Kou. "Don't push yourself over the limit Kou..."

The golden haired vampire got the message and backed off. "Sorry...I'm going inside...join the others..."

"Kou..."

"Yeah?"

"This talk never happened"

Kou nodded sadly even though Ayato wasn't even looking at him. "Fine..."

In the inner room, something looking like the main room of a restaurant, the trainees were resting. It had been their first battle, they weren't even official soldiers yet and had already lost comrades. This soldiers-to-be, the surviving ones, had already had a taste of what it is to be a soldier. They had tasted life, bitter and cold, just like it is.

With such a low aura, people crying and others fully depressed, Kou sat down next to Akiko and his brother with a heavy sigh, joining the mood. "Guys can I just...turn my back to you and join the police?" He asked staring blankly at the dusty floor. "I don't think I can keep up with this shit..."

"Kou! How dare you?" Yuma retorted. "We are bros. We stick together" His voice trembled a bit.

Akiko glanced at the boys. For vampires they seemed pretty human right now. Kou's expression was empty, frozen with fear as he thought about going outside to fight the titans, and Yuma besides not looking so filled with fear, was trembling slightly. He leaned against the old wooden table behind him, making the bench creak and trying to look fine as he smiled up at the girl sitting on the table.

"You don't need to do it..." she said looking down at him.

"Do what...?" He asked, the smile replaced with confusion.

"Join the reckon corps with me..." She switched her gaze to the wall. "None of you..." Yuma opened his mouth to say something but she continued. "Of course it is nice to have you with me but it is not necessary. When I told you I was joining the survey corps I wasn't expecting you to follow me and I stopped Ayato from doing what you are doing but I am not stopping you...but I should..."

"Aki, I want to be with you. I don't care if it is dangerous or scary, I will follow you" He paused, placing a hand on her tight. "I-"

"Don't say it!" She interrupted. "You are killing yourself...I won't let you..."

"Aki I am already dead"

"We all are" Kou added. He seemed to have snapped out of it. "I didn't bother saying no because I'd like to be with you. In my last adventures. It would be meaningless without friends"

"And I'd go into the most deadly fire to save the ones I love. Even if I knew my chances of making it alive were barely none" Yuma stated, managing to get a smile from Akiko.

Shu, who was half asleep on a table behind them, lifted up his head to look at Yuma. _Edgar..._ He thought, tugging on the caramel scarf around his neck. When a kid, Shu lost his best friend, Edgar. The little human boy had wanted to save his family from a fire that was cosuming all his village. Shu tried to stop him but he was determined to save them and so the young vampire waited till the rain extinguished the flames and no one returned.

He was fully aware that Yuma was his lost friend, that survived and was adopted by his father, but had no memories. Shu smiled as he thought that his friend didn't change at all, trying to hide it with the scarf.

Noticing the boy's sudden movement, Akiko turned to him. "Hey Shu? Why do you treasure that so much?" Shu's smile faded at the question. "You don't need to answer if it is too personal"

Shu glanced at Yuma was also looking at him with the exact same curious expression he had when little. "Say it is from someone special..." He sighed.

"Fine" The girl shrugged. Yuma was still staring at the scarf. "You like the scarf? I'll buy you one"

"No, it's not that. I think I know that scarf..." Yuma spoke and Shu tensed up. "...I had a similar one when I was younger" Shu relaxed as he finished. "I don't remember much from my childhood but I remember my grandma making me a scarf to warm me up in winter. It was caramel, like that one, because I was always eating sweet things"

Shu simply leant back on the bench resting his head on the wall. In that moment, Azusa walked in. The small vampire was still wearing his wet cloak as he stood in the centre of the room with his head still covered by the hood. His friends were happy to see him safe and sound but his aura was so dark and mysterious that no one dared to say a word.

He produced a paper roll from under the cloak, it was a little wet and there were some bloody fingerprints here and there. The vampire unrolled it and read it out loud "'In this document are listed the names of the soldiers fallen in the battle that had place this day and in which we lost Trost district to the titans. The names are as follows'" Azusa read the whole list calmly and clearly but with his voice low and heavy. "'Ran Ygarashi... Charlotte Jones'... and Ruki Mukami..." His voice was almost a murmur.

The shock and despair in the room due to the giant list of fallen soldiers, trainees and non-trainees, could make the building collapse.

Akiko got up. She stretched and smiled, making her way to Azusa. Trembling hands pulled the wet hood covering his head, down and frown fighting lips kissed his forehead. "Thank you Zuzy..." Her voice murmured. She grabbed a cloak and urged outside.

"Wha...what is wrong with her...?" Yuma was confused, none of the three was that much shaken for the loss of a member of the family.

"She is in pain..." Azusa answered.

"Because of...Ruki? He wasn't even her brother" As Kou spoke, something clicked in Yuma's mind.

"Not Ruki" Kou glanced at him confused. "Her last name is Ygarashi..." He left the hint and followed his girl outside.

A few hours later, rain long gone, people protected inside their houses for the night, all that was left outside were soldiers. Small groups were still patrolling for fallen or injured ones but all the trainees were warming up in the plaza, staring into the fire burning the bodies of the dead in several different fire places.

"Here. Eat. You must be starving" Yuma reached a small piece of bread to Akiko, sitting next to her. "Please, Aki. Just a bite" She accepted the bread and took a bite from it - she was indeed starving. "I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't Yuma..." Her gaze was fixed on the fire. "I knew he was a soldier... he was in the Garrison..." She cleaned her tears with her sleeve and took another bite of the bread. "My other brother is a soldier too..."

"Where is he?"

"Probably away...the survey corps are never here when we need right? They are just a mass of suicidal people right? People that just have an early death wish, isn't that what the population thinks?"

Tears were flowing down her face again. Yuma hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "We'll prove them wrong...together" He said, receiving a smile as answer.

A couple of fireplaces to the side, Sayuri and Raito were sitting together. "Please love..." Raito said wrapping a comforting arm around the ginger girl. "I'm here with with you..."

She simply stared at the fire, almost expressionless. "This all seems so easy in the training campus... But in fact it's so...painful..." Raito was listening to her attentively. "I lost my whole family three years ago... I wasn't able to do anything against it... just watch them be...eaten alive..."

"Sayuri..."

"No Raito. That was terrifying. Now I am able to do something but they are not here any more..." She paused. "In times like this I wonder if I have the guts to go fight those things..." She glanced up at the sky. "Outside the walls..."

"Love, you can do it. That's one of the things I love in you. Your strength to do anything you want" He kissed her knee while his fingers curled in her hair. "You still have me and I believe in you..." The vampire's voice sounded almost like a whisper as he leant closer to her, kissing her head and caressing her cheek, and keeping her close as she leant into the touch. "I love you"

The wine haired vampire was sat on top of a block of stairs, watching the fire and lost in his thoughts. "A-Ayato..." He glanced backwards to find Kaoru looking at him with big concerned eyes. It hurt him but also made him feel warmer to see such an amount of love being given to him. Switching his gaze to the fireplaces he signalled her to sit by him.

"Are you all right?"

He was once again wearing his poker face as his gaze did not left the fire. "I should be the one asking that..."

"A-Ayato..."

"Yes, I'm fine"

"I'm glad..." She relaxed and allowed herself to doze off, staring at the dancing flames. "It's sad that they are burnt just like that, all together, as if they were all the same and none of them had any meaning to anyone..." Ayato suddenly turned to her and she continued. "This people should be given a proper funeral-"

"Stop saying nonsense"

"Ayato..."

"They are just too many. This is a way to clean the city faster and give them some moments of respect..." He paused. "...even I, who don't really care about death, understood that"

Kaoru pouted. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Ayato grinned. "No, I'm calling you slow"

"That's almost the same!" She complained and he laughed. She watched him laugh, not noticing her frown turning into a smile, but he stopped, giving her a questioning look. "I like to see you laugh like that"

"Hm? Tch...!" He was back to his poker face but he was slightly flushed. "Come, you'll freeze here"


	7. Chapter 7 - Parting Ways

7 - Parting ways

Evening was approaching and this was an important one - all trainees would make their final decision and join the Military Police, Stationary Troops or the Scouting Legion.

Dinner time was a mix of fun and sadness and the pudding was a very welcome goodbye gift. As he was done eating, Shu got up from his seat, as quietly as ever, and make his unnoticed way to the tallest Mukami. "Do you have a minute?"

"Shu...?"

"Meet me outside..." The blond vampire left while the other was still sort of confused.

As Yuma left the noisy building, he found Shu enjoying the weak sunlight. "What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"You are hiding something from me" Shu's gaze was fixed on the horizon. "That night in the city you half lied while sharing your story"

"So did you, if I'm not mistaken" Yuma grinned placing his hands on his hips assuming a position of 'oh so we're going that way then?'. Shu glanced at him and looked back at the horizon. "Look, if you don't say it I won't talk either"

"You're going to speak first. Tell me the truth about this scarf"

Yuma was surprised. "Well..." he sighed. "I'd dare say that that is mine... Or at least was"

Shu smiled as he looked at the tall vampire that seemed sort of curious and confused at the same time. He nodded. "I could tell you almost anything about your human life"

"What...?"

"You remember that you were human, right?"

"I..."

Yuma looked down to his own feet. Shu sighed. "This scarf was indeed yours but I will only share your past with you if ask me to, so... I guess I'll see you around-"

"Wait" He held Shu by the arm with such tight grip that even surprised the blond vampire. "Please. Share it with me..."

Shu stared at him trying to make him change his mind but the brunet glared back at him, determined to know. The blond vampire sighed and relaxed, signaling the other to follow him.

They walked around the campus for a while, as Shu shared with his friend his true identity. "...and that's how I have the scarf. That's pretty much it..."

"We seemed pretty close..." Yuma pointed out as he quick loaded what he was just told. Shu was back to his quiet zombie self as he nodded sadly. "You seem...down..."

"I really thought you were dead..."

There was silence between both of them. "Hey Shu" The blond looked up at him. "We could be like that again. I guess it won't be the same but... we could, right?"

Shu was staring at the other loading his proposal and evaluating what changed and what did not. After a while he laughed. "Well, one thing is true you didn't change much"

"See? That's a start!" Yuma laughed. Silence fell upon them again. "You are...joining the Police right?"

"I guess"

"So we are parting ways again" Shu looked away and tried not to nuzzle the scarf. "I-I mean! We are parting ways but we are alive! None of us is dead!"

"You weren't dead before either..." Yuma felt a hint of fear as he heard the other's low and heavy voice.

Shu glanced at Yuma, and for some unknown reason to the tall vampire, it was one of the scariest things he had ever seen. It was as if Shu was daring him to go outside and die, as if he was saying that he would never be forgiven.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" The blond asked coldly.

"No, but-"

"Then if you don't mind I'll be going"

"Eh?! Shu? Wait-" Yuma was confused. First because of the whole new information he got and second because of how fast Shu could flee._ I believe no one in this family knows he can do this..._

There was a huge fight having place in the dining hall as Yuma returned. Reiji was completely pissed, almost out of his mind as he argued with Yuki.

"Why the hell are you always pushing me away?!" She shouted.

"That's because you are always clinging to me or following me everywhere! I can't do anything without having you bothering me five times per minute! That's freaking annoying!"

"That's a lie!"

"Oh! I beg your pardon, almost forgot that when you are not glued to me you are flirting with my useless fucking lazy brother!"

Yuki seemed a little offended but did not give up. "That's because you never want me near you!"

"Maybe that's because there is not a place for you near me!"

This time, Yuki froze. "What?"

Reiji reloaded what he just said and grabbed the girl closer to him that happened to be Lia. "What you heard. There's no place for you near me"

Yuki's face darkened. "Who is this?"

Reiji discreetly squeezed the blond girl's arm who whispered her name. "Lia" Yuki gave her a death glare and Reiji felt her shudder under his arm. "She's the owner of the place next to me so get out. Go flirt with someone that might be interested in getting between your legs" Lia blushed madly. Reiji held her firmly.

"Tch! Idiot!" Yuki spun on her heels, making her long black hair fly behind her.

As soon as she left, everyone got back to what they were doing. With a heavy and tired sigh, Reiji took a second to properly look at the girl he just dragged into the conflict. "My apologies and thank you" Lia was simply lost in his face. "Especially for not giving me away...are you alright?"

Lia snapped, returning to the reality of the moment with a little gasp and nodded her furious blushing face as answer.

"You seem tense. Calm down, I'm deeply sorry for dragging you into this" Reiji placed his hands on her shoulders in a failed attempt to make her relax - she just blushed more, if that was even possible, and cold chills ran down her spine making her freeze completely.

The vampire couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Please Lia, relax. If you want, I won't touch you" He said raising his hands in the air.

"Oh no. Please do- I mean!..uh..." _Did I really say that? Oh shit..._ She couldn't be more embarrassed.

Reiji had a smile spread on his face. "Name's Reiji Sakamaki. Pleased to meet you"

"Yes, I know you're Reiji... I mean! I'm Lia! Lia Myamoto"

He thought for a second. "That's Kaoru's family name. Are you two related?"

"Yes" She seemed more relaxed now. "We're cousins"

"So you are almost part of the family" Reiji chuckled. "I welcome you then but..." He leant towards her to whisper in her ear. "...be careful around the others" She was a confused shade of red. "I'll be going now. Thank you again" With a gentle kiss placed on her blond, almost white locks, he left.

Lia watched as he left the room in his cold and sort of respectful way. She sighed heavily but satisfied, lost in her own world till a head blocked her sight to the door.

"Earth calling Lia. Please answer Lia" Kaoru tried to make a communicator voice.

"Hm? Oh sorry! He is just so..." She finished the sentence with a sigh. "But I didn't understand something, he told me to be careful around the others..." Her face was now confused as she recalled his words. Blush long gone. "I don't understand that, like, are they dangerous or something?"

"Well..." Kaoru glanced at the Sakamaki table. "I wouldn't say exactly dangerous..." You liar! "But...sometimes they are not very nice...?" Did that sound like a question? I'm an awful liar... "Just be sure to be around Reiji and only Reiji...I guess you'll be alright" Kaoru smiled but her cousin was staring at her more like 'what the hell are you saying?' but she let it go, she was only interested in Reiji anyway.

Later that night, all trainees were standing in the crowd of an outdoor auditorium. Under the warm yellowish light of the spotlight, Touga stood, face serious and almost expressionless. Everybody saluted him and he nodded before speaking loud and clear.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Commander Touga Ygarashi and I am here tonight, not to make you change your minds and join the Scouting Legion, but to share a word with you. A word of someone that has been in your place" He paused. "If you choose the Scouting Legion, make that choice wisely. The statistics of death are above the 50% and with this I mean that 60% of you will die in the very first expedition outside the walls and 20% will die in following ones. The few 10% of you are the ones that will be able to stay alive." He paused again to take a good look at the trainees in front of him that had some scared faces on. "Once you become soldiers you give your hearts and lives to the humanity, and if that means death, so be it, but remember that this world belongs to the ones that are truly free. That's all I have to tell you. The ones of you that do not wish to fight wielding the wings of freedom on their back, are dismissed"

The majority of the crowd turned to make its leave.

Yuma was filling himself with courage till Shu passed through him. The blond vampire bumped into him lightly and whispered "Please, don't die…" Yuma froze and glanced at Kou, searching for some sort of comfort. They nodded at each other and stood their ground in the sea of trainees abandoning the auditorium.

Akiko kept her eyes on her older brother, trying to ignore everyone else. Sayuri glanced over her shoulder and was wondering if she should stay or leave, but Raito answered for her, reaching for her hand and holding it firmly with his eyes facing the mighty night sky above the stage.

Kaoru turned to leave but before that, there was someone she had to see. "Kaoru…" She shook her head and smiled. "Stay safe Ayato. I'll be waiting to open those gates for you"

In that moment Ayato felt his not-beating heart, he felt it tighten, but as soon as she was gone in the crowd, he faced his decision and stared at his new commander in a daring way, accepting the challenge to stay alive.

When the crowd dispersed and just a few were left standing in front of the stage, Touga saluted the soldiers as his voice sounded again. "I welcome you to the Scouting Legion"


	8. Chapter 8 - Home sweet home

8 – Home sweet home

In the Scouting Legion headquarters, soldiers were busy getting everything ready for the arrival of the new recruits.

"I need two soldiers to take care of the stables" said Nicholas Rotschild. He, together with Doris Faeber, is the closest soldier to the commander.

Eleanora Ross "Aye!" and Klaus Reizer "Roger that, sir"– two soldiers from Nicholas' team – immediately got to work.

"Draiden. I need a quick word with Doris, there's only two rooms left, please do finish them" He paused looking for someone. "Olaf. Please help Draiden and I'll be back in a minute to verify them"

Draiden van Tonder glanced at Olaf Kruger, who was smiling as if the best thing that ever happened to him, and nodded to his leader.

Outside, near the stables, Nicholas was giving some important info to his soldiers. "The old stables are for the new horses and the ones for the recruits. These stables here are for the spare ones and the new stables, near the water wheel, are for the horses that will arrive with the commander and everything else" The soldiers nodded in agreement as he finished.

"Nico, I need to talk to you"

"So do I"

"About the horses that will arrive. They are to be unsaddled, brushed and put to rest in the boxes. Tomorrow we'll take better care of them"

"Ok" Nicholas nodded. "Now me, about the uniforms"

"We did not request them yet"

"Stay that way then. Touga told me to wait till they arrive and have their first mission outside the walls" He paused for a little. "What you can request are the cloaks. Those are always useful and enough to identify the rookies" Nicholas finished and Doris nodded.

Later that evening, the recruits, guided by the commander and his team, arrived at the headquarters. Raito looked up and down the whole building and turned to Ayato. "It's almost as if we were home"

Ayato took a second to look at the building. "Yeah. More castle like but yeah. Almost as if we were home"

Soon, the commander and his team were out of sight and they were greeted by a cheerful Doris and a more quieted spirited Nicholas. "Good evening everyone!" She chanted. "I'm Doris Faeber and this is Nicholas Rotschild. We welcome you to the Scouting Legion Headquarters" She opened her arms as it to point to the building behind her and its surroundings. "We will take you in a small tour and then you are free to get settled in and eat"

"She seems sort of lunatic. Are we safe at her orders?" Yuma asked to his companions.

"Not only that. Look at that dude! I particularly love his smile, it's obvious that his as much happy to see us as we would be happy to see a titan"

"Kou, he was not smiling"

"Precisely"

"Would you stop that, Mukam-idiots?" Ayato snapped.

"What?! Huh! Suck-amaki" Kou retaliated.

Ayato turned to him and growled. "Guys! We just arrived c'mon. Behave" Sayuri shushed them.

The main entry had a couple of heavy wooden doors, opened to let them pass. The hall was spacious with dark wooden floor and, in the centre, a large flat of stairs covered in a dark –almost Prussian - blue carpet. There were big windows high on the walls and under them, large and long old flags with the scouting legion's symbol on it. A large chandelier hanging from the ceiling illuminated the room.

"Yep!" Raito said playfully, wrapping an arm around Ayato's shoulders. "Home sweet home buddy"

Ayato looked around for a bit not exactly happy to be in a building so similar to his own house. "Yeah. Home sweet home…"

"A little bit more warm than home, if I may say" Sayuri joined in her opinion.

Yuma thought for a second while looking around. "Shorty, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Big Foot?"

"How could you live in that house?"

Syuri sighed. "Don't ask"

They followed the group further into the old building. The corridors were long and large, with the same wooden floor as the hall and covered in the same blue carpet. Windows were rare in these corridors and the weak light was given by torches. All the doors were made of wood with iron handlers and seemed as old as the building, nonetheless, none creaked.

After being showed both floors and being told that they are not allowed to go in the tower, nor into the basement, the recruits were sorted into their rooms.

In the boys' corridor, Ayato and Raito were in the first room in the left side, and were sharing it with their younger brother, Subaru, and another human boy.

"That bed is ours"

"Top bed is mine!" Ayato stated as soon as Raito decided which of the bunk beds to take. He frowned at Ayato as he placed his stuff on the bottom bed. "Don't look at me like that. You know the rules. The older gets the top bed"

As he entered the room, Subaru turned to the human boy. "Top or bottom?" The boy was surprised by the sudden question and stared at Subaru waiting for some sort of explanation.

"You can't ask that kind of questions like that" Raito laughed. His twin brother was rolling on the bed, lost in laughter. "The poor guy is going to think you are gay"

"He is!" Ayato joined and Subaru got angry, clenching his fists and trying not to open a hole in the wall.

"I'll take the top bed" the boy said placing a hand on Subaru's shoulder. For some reason that pissed Subaru more, although, that gesture made him relax and let down his guard.

Ayato noticed this and after making Raito stop laughing, he turned to the boy that was now sitting on the top bed, opposite to his. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Samson. Samson Diefenbach" he leant against the wall and crossed his legs. "You are the Sakamaki, right?"

Raito smiled and Ayato lifted up his guard higher. "Yes. I'm Ayato, Raito and that grumpy cat there is Subaru"

Meanwhile, two rooms ahead, Yuma and Kou were trying to make new friends but Claudio and Victor didn't seem so interested in such thing. And in a third room, in the girls' corridor, Sayuri and Akiko were losing their patience as they watched a fight between their room mates for the power over the top bed.

"You know what? I'm tired of this!" Sayuri interrupted them. "Who's the older?"

"Christine" one of the girls answered.

"Christine takes the top bed then" and just like that, as if Sayuri's words were law, both girls started unpacking.

The dinner table was overloading food, in a way none of them has seen in a long while. They sat all together – vampires and the girls – to discuss about their new room mates.

"So?" Yuma started. "How did it go, guys?"

"I hate them" Sayuri was the first to answer. Akiko raised her hand to a high five. "They are supper annoying and bitchy"

"Who are they?" Raito asked seeming very interested and Sayuri glared at him as she answered. "Those two over there mocking Subaru" She said pointing at a lone table in the corner. "Christine and Phyllis, if I caught it right"

"They do look annoying…" Ayato agreed glancing at them.

Doris showed up from the room's main entrance. "Good evening!" She had some scrolls with her – some big ones. Nicolas showed up not much later behind her. "I'm pleasured and also sorry to tell you that we are off to an outside mission in the day after tomorrow"

All cadets in the room looked surprised. "So soon?!"

"We're dead"

"Kou!"

"What? Better be realistic right?"

Seeing the worried and surprised expressions on the cadets' faces, Nicolas stepped forward. "Allow me. Rookies, tomorrow will be a day of preparations and that means you will have the opportunity to prepare yourselves. Although, I am not going to lie to you. As commander Touga probably told you, most of you will die anyway"

"Nico!" Doris tried to shut him up as the whole room seemed to freeze, but he continued.

"Now, pay close attention. This map here has our positions marked. Be sure to learn your positions properly…" Nicolas explained all and everything about the plan of the expedition and made sure everyone understood in what teams they were sorted. He stopped for a moment. "Enough for today. There's more tomorrow morning. Now go to sleep"

As Doris and Nicolas abandoned the room, everyone started breathing again, most got up to make their ways to the dorms, others finished their dinner. After a moment of silence in the vampire's table, Kou spoke.

"You think we can get out of this alive?"

There was no answer, just worried and frightened looks, till Ayato decided to put some words of encouragement. "My team returns alive for sure" Of course they were never that good.

"Let's go rest. We got a long day tomorrow…" Raito said getting up and taking everyone with him.

The following day they were awaken by a way too cheerful Doris, screaming down the halls 'Rise and shine, sleeping beauties! There's a long day ahead of you!' – this at like 7a.m.

The wine haired vampire turned in the bed, covering his head with the bed sheets. Raito grumbled and groaned. Subaru was already up and out of the room for some unknown reason and Samson, the human, cursed the woman.

"If she does that everyday… I'm fucking killing her…"

"You just became my best friend, Sam…" Raito sighed heavily. "C'mon, we got to get up"

"You are definitely not my best friend…" Samson answered.

"Shh! Get up…" The cat eyed vampire glanced up at his brother. "Get up Ayato" The other grumbled. "Samson…"

The human threw a pillow at the sleepy vampire. "Get up!"

"You no hit me with a pillow…"

"Ayato he is our bro now"

Ayato sighed. "Home sweet home…"


End file.
